


Jealousy

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Tony’s daughter and are dating Wanda. Wanda gets jealous when other team members flirt with you.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You were at a party at the Avengers Tower, you kinda had to be there being Tony Stark’s daughter and all. There was another reason you were at your fathers party and that was to see your girlfriend, Wanda.

No one really knew that you and Wanda were dating. Only two people knew and that was your father and Pietro.

While Wanda was talking to her brother, you were talking with your dad. You then saw Rhodey make his way over to you and your dad. You smiled at him as he pulled you into a hug.

“Sorry to interrupt but I need to steal your dad for a bit.” Rhodey gives you an apologetic smile.

“Don’t worry about it. Just make sure he stays out of trouble.” You laugh. Rhodey laughs along with you but your father just gives you a playful glare but he slowly starts to smile.

When Rhodey and your dad walk away you make your way over to Clint, Natasha, Sam and Bucky. “Hey kid.” Clint says once you get to them.

“I’m not a kid Clint.” You playfully roll your eyes but smile nonetheless.

“You’ll always be a kid to me (Y/N).” He laughs. You gently smack his shoulder.

They start talking again but you’re only somewhat paying attention. You start looking around the room to try and find your girlfriend. When you finally spot her, she’s already looking at you. You send her a smile which she does the same. All you wanted to do was go over to her and kiss her, but you couldn’t. You couldn’t even hold hands.

While you were looking at Wanda, you didn’t notice Clint, Natasha and Sam leave. Bucky was watching you with a smile on his face. What you didn’t know was that he had a crush on you.

You were pulled away from looking at your girlfriend by Bucky saying something to you. “Wait what?”

“I asked if you were alright doll.” He chuckles. “You were just staring into space.” If he only knew.

“Yea, I’m fine Bucky.” You give him a small smile. You looked back to where Wanda was but she was no longer there. With a sigh to start talking to Bucky.

On the other side of the room Wanda was watching you with Bucky. She knew that he had feelings for you. When she saw Bucky place a hand on your arm and lean in to say something to you, her eyes started glowing red. She couldn’t help but be jealous. You’re her girlfriend, even though Bucky didn’t know.

She continued to watch for a little while longer but she couldn’t take it anymore. She made her way over to you and Bucky and when she got to you, she pulled you into her arms and kissed you.

When you felt a pair of lips on yours, you froze but once you knew it was Wanda who was kissing you, you melted into the kiss. Once you two pulled away from the kiss, Wanda smirked. She turned to face Bucky, who was standing there with a shocked look on his face. You could faintly see a blush start forming on his cheeks.

“Sorry Barnes but she’s taken.” She glared at him. Bucky raised his hands up in surrender and gives the both of you a small smile before he walks away.

You were still out of breath from the kiss but you couldn’t help but smile. You took her hand in yours and started walking to the elevator so you could go to your room.

When the elevator doors closed you immediately wrapped your arms around Wanda’s neck and her hands went to your hips.

“Someone was jealous.” You smirked.

“I was not jealous.” She denied.

You just smiled and shook your head. “Sure you weren’t.”

“Ok I was jealous.” Wanda pouts. She then rests her forehead against yours.

“You don’t have anything to be jealous about baby. I’m yours and only yours.” You pull back so that you’re looking at her.

“And I’m yours.” Wanda smiles and pulls you in for another kiss.


End file.
